Influenza
by LadyInBlueConverse
Summary: Betty begins to experience flu like symptoms and when she refuses to out for herself and nearly collapses a at Mode, Daniel shows her just how much he cares. Will he finally reveal his growing romantic feelings for her? After London calling.
1. Sick?

**Influenza**

* * *

_Summary:Betty begins to experience flu like symptoms and when she refuses to out for herself and nearly collapses a at Mode, Daniel shows her just how much he cares. Will he finally reveal his growing romantic feelings for her? After London calling._

* * *

_**Hello, Set just after London calling but before Past Presents the Future. I wanted to keep them as much in character as I possibly could but I'm gonna change it so it will go my own way from there! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Betty found it strange sitting back at her old desk. Glancing up she smiled as she watched Daniel flicking through the Mode book finalising everything for the magazine before it was due to be sent off for print. Sometimes she missed sitting here but she was living her dream, something that she never thought she'd get to achieve. With a sign she rubbed her temples and felt like slamming her head on her desk, although she doubted that would help her ever growing headache.

_Geez she hadn't felt this rough in a while. _

Daniel needed to turn the heating up because seriously the temperature of the Mode offices was just ridiculous, she could not stop shivering and it really didn't help that her throat felt like it was on fire. This was all Amanda's fault, she'd forced Betty to go and meet some friends of hers downtown but the restaurant took ages to find. As they'd searched for it for over an hour they'd been showered on by rain so by the time they found the place, they were both freezing cold and couldn't go home for a few more hours.

_It was that damn rain. _

Her eyes stung as she tried to focus on her laptop screen. She'd already altered the brightness to a ridiculously low level but it hadn't helped at all. Glancing at the clock she couldn't believe it was nearly ten o'clock and with a quick glance over her shoulder she realised everyone but she and Daniel had long left the offices. A loud ping from her laptop shattered her silent surroundings making her jump and with a start she turned back to her desk and opened it.

_Betty, come to my office for a moment. I want your opinion on these photos– Daniel. _

With a sign she stood and headed towards the glass door towards Daniel's office fighting off the nauseous feeling as she closed the door and walked towards his white sofa. Dizziness and walking fast was a really bad combination she realised as she stumbled towards where Daniel was sitting. A large hand grabbed her arm and steadied her before helping her sit on the white couch next to him. Closing her eyes for a moment she took a deep breath before glancing towards Daniel who was looked at her with concern.

"You okay?" Daniel inquired, his hand still resting on her arm from where he had helped her sit down beside him. She closed her eyes for a moment as she fought the urge to be sick on his office floor, doing her best to ignore the comforting way Daniel's thumb was rubbing circles on her skin.

"I feel really cold" she shuddered, leaning slightly towards her warm best friend as her shivering increased and her head swam. Perhaps getting up so fast hadn't been a good idea. Daniel's right arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into his side whilst he raised his left hand to her forehead, frowning as he felt her temperature and how high it was.

"Betty, you're warm" he whispered, closing his eyes at the painful memory of the last time he'd used similar words and done a similar action. His beautiful wife had been hours from death and he'd had no idea how much he regretted leaving her to die alone. Sliding his hand down to her cheek he blinked back the wetness in his eyes and smiled shakily at Betty who was watching him with sympathy, knowing what he was thinking and feeling; there was nothing she didn't know about him.

"You need to go home Betty" he murmured, moving his hand from her face and packing away his papers into his briefcase, he glanced back up at her and smiled slightly as their eyes locked. Standing and retrieving his suit jacket and coat from by his desk, he offered her his hand helping her to her feet once again. Placing a hand on the small of her back to steady her if she stumbled again, he helped her into her coat and then took her down the stairs to his car. A couple of blocks from Betty's home he heard her groan and turned his head to watch her leaning her head against the back of the seat.

"What wrong Betty?" he asked, pulling over and shaking her slightly. Turning her massive eyes towards him, she blinked and sniffed before answering him, a tear sliding down her face.

"I left my keys in my desk at mode! My families away for the night! " she told him, blinking back tears.

"It's fine, you can stay at my apartment, Betty, why are you upset?" He was laughing slightly at her stupidity but she couldn't crack a smile, she didn't feel at all like herself.

"I feel horrible! I just want to go home get in my pyjamas, make some tea and then go to bed. I just wanna be warm, I'm so cold" she whispered. Pulling away from the car and driving back towards his apartment. After a few minutes of driving he turned his head and smiled at the sight of Betty fast asleep facing him. When they reached his apartment, he climbed out of the driver's door and opened Betty's door, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her slightly. With a groan she turned towards him and smiled weakly as he leaned across her and unfastened her seat belt.

_Wow he smells amazing. _

Wrapping his arm around her waist he helped her from the car and headed towards his apartment building but as they reached the elevator he realised he was holding all of her weight. Glancing down at her he noticed that her eyes were closed as she leaned her head on his shoulder and with a sign, he wrapped his arm under her knees and lifted her. Looking down at her he frowned slightly as he realised how small she was when she wasn't wearing heels, when her feet were on the floor the top of her head must only reach three quarters of the way up his chest.

The ping of the elevator signalled Daniel to the fact that he'd reached the floor where his apartment was and with a fond shake of his head, he carried her to his front door and froze slightly trying to figure out a way that he could open the door with his hands full of Betty and his briefcase. After a few moments of fumbling with his keys he managed to get it open by balancing her weight. Smiling in amusement at the situation they were both in he made his way through his living room and into his room. Sitting her down on his bed with her face pressing into his neck as he crouched down infront of her keeping her supported in a sitting up position. Shaking her slightly, he smiled when she moaned in protest at being awaken.

"Hmmm where am I?" Betty mumbled still half asleep. Pulling off her shoes and coat and laying her down, he smiled as she pressed her face into his pillow.

"You're at my apartment, remember?" he said, shaking her slightly as he noticed her eyes closing again.

"Sorta" she whispered and with a sign she closed her eyes and fell asleep completely oblivious to the concerned look on Daniel's face. Before he could stop himself he leaned towards her and gently pressed his lips to her cheek, smiling softly against her soft skin before pulling away.

"Goodnight Betty" he whispered and stood preparing to leave the room.

"Love you" she murmured making him freeze and stare down at her as he processed her incoherent comment. He knew she was asleep and probably didn't mean it in a romantic way but it still made his heart leap for a second. Grinning he headed out of the room and to the sofa where he fell asleep with a soft smile gracing his lips.

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

_Tell me what you think! Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter._


	2. Stay

**Influenza **

_Thank you for the reviews! They really give me motivation to type so keep them coming!_

_I re-read my last chapter and I added a tiny bit more to the end because I realised I rushed it slightly!_

_Here's chapter two, enjoy!_

_Italic is their thoughts. _

The sound of frantic sobs woke Daniel from his sleep and for a moment he frowned. He hadn't fallen asleep on his couch but after a few moments of confusion all of his memories about the night before came flooding back and with a frown he turned his head towards the sound coming from his bedroom.

_Betty. _

Jumping up quickly, he darted across the room to his bedroom door and slowly opened it, glancing round it quickly before he ventured inside, trying to figure out whether she had hurt herself. The sight before him shocked him to the core and made his heart drop. She was tossing frantically with tears pouring down her face and for a moment he was unsure what to do. Rushing to her side, he placed his hands on her shoulders and held her still.

"Betty, wake up. Betty!" he called, his voice rising in panic when her eyes remained closed.

Sliding his arm under her back he lifted her and held her up against his chest trying to comfort her as she had some sort of nightmare. After a few moments of being held against his chest her movements slowed and and went limp in his arm. Laying her back down he leaned over her and held her face in his hands calling her name and after a few moments her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. Closing his eyes for a moment in relief that she had woken, he realised that her eyes were slightly unfocused and she looked like she was still half asleep.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, his fingers caressing her cheeks in worry.

"Not feelin' good" she muttered.

"What you feeling? Betty, stay awake!" he raised his voice as he watched her eyelids flutter closed for a moment and with a groan she opened her eyes for him.

"My head hurts, I'm aching all over and I'm dead cold but you're warm so stay" she was slurring her words but he could mostly understand what she'd said. Once again raising his hand to her forehead he frowned in concern as he felt that her face was a lot warmer than it had been in his office.

"Go to sleep Betty" he whispered, his fingers subconsciously stroking her cheek. As her eyes closed he pulled his comforter over her more securely and made to leave, only stopping when her hand gripped his arm and pulled her back.

"Stay" she murmured.

Shaking his head and laughing slightly at her insistence, he nodded in defeat and collapsed on the pillow next to her. Closing his eyes he fell asleep within a few seconds, the worry and the long day catching up with him.

* * *

Opening her eyes she glanced around the moonlit room and her eyes widened as she realised that she wasn't at home. Feeling the first signs of a panic attack she tried to control her breathing but it was pointless and after analysing the room more closely she felt herself panic more as she began to see shadows as people. Tears pooling in her eyes she crawled across the bed and let out a gasp as she fell over the side and onto the wooden floor. The impact only made the aching pain all over her body worse and curling into a ball she let out a sob as she shivered at the cold temperature of the floor.

A hand touching her trembling shoulder made her hold herself tighter before she heard the voice of the person she trusted more than anyone else.

_Daniel._

"Betty, are you okay? Did you fall? Jeez answer me!" he said.

Looking up into his eyes her tears stopped and she nodded her head at him showing that she hadn't hurt herself anymore. Allowing him to lift her back onto the bed and place her under the comforter, she cuddled into his side, her face pressed into his chest. His body heat made her shivers and her fear go away.

"Stay "she whispered at him cuddling closer.

"It's my apartment. Where do you think I'd go?" his joke fell on deaf ears as she'd already drifted off again. Stroking his hand through her hair, he hoped this illness passed soon because it was really starting to freak him out.

She'd said her throat, chest were sore and that she was achy and tired so that indicated a bad cold but from what she'd been muttering when he'd leaned towards her she must have been having some type of hallucination plus no matter what he did she wouldn't warm up.

_It has to be flu. _

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
